Off to School
by little.tel
Summary: Fett, the Skywalkers, & the Solos have been kidnapped and taken to a secret facility. Can they learn from their mistakes? Or will they simply repeat history over again? They've been given a 2nd chance, will they take it? Rating may go up b/c of violence.
1. Prologue

Author's Note 

This is my awesome and amazing Star Wars story dedicated to Boba Fett. I love him! I mean how can you not!? But that aside. This is a story that I've actually written quite a lot of, the only problem is that I wrote it in my notebook and have yet to type the whole thing up.

This is a story that I've written out of love, and that's probably the only reason I haven't abandoned it out of frustration. It takes me forever to type things I've already written.

**Disclaimer**

Unfortunately I do not own or belong to any of the Star Wars characters. Though I did try to get Darth Vader to take me with him.

I believe my exact words were, "I'll go with you! I'll go with you!"

Needless to say, he left me where I was. So here is my lovely story out of which I only own the plot line, the setting, the female Bounty Hunter, and of course the bad guys. Thank-you and enjoy.

Prologue 

"Are these all of the candidates?" asked a man sitting in front of a desk covered in open file folders.

The man was rather young; he couldn't be older then twenty. He was a handsome young man with light brown hair that was cut fashionably short, his eyes were also a light brown, and he wore a simple black suit. He spoke in a quiet voice that carried the authority of an army commander. "We'll have to find a way to keep them from killing each other."

The only other person in the small office was a woman. She stood from her seat in the shadows and gracefully made her way to the desk where she sat down on the edge. She was quite beautiful with long black hair, fair skin, full lips, and a model's body.

"You can take away their power over the force," she said, "but you know that that will only cause them to develop their own elemental powers. And since those are controlled by their will, there is no real way to inhibit them."

"It won't matter." Said the man, "By the time they realize what they are capable of, they'll be completely under our control."

"Of course." replied the woman, "But I think we should probably keep an eye on Fett. He's deadly without his weapons."

The young man stood from his chair and closing the folders, made a neat little stack of them in the middle of the desk. "I've already dealt with that."

The woman looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" she asked, "What'd you do?"

The man smiled to reveal a set of perfectly even white teeth and handed her a folder considerably thinner then the others.

The woman's eyes widened in shock as she read through the information that he had just given her. "How did you get this?" she breathed.

The man chuckled, "That is a secret that no one needs to know. But as you can see, this will allow me to show Fett that I know many of his secrets. Plus Fett really isn't necessary for the success of the project. He's merely an experiment on the side."

The woman sighed, "Just be careful with how you push him." Before the man could respond she continued, " So the list of candidates now includes: Luke Skywalker; his sister Leia; her husband Han Solo; their twins, Jania and Jacen, who are already the appropriate age; Darth Vader, who will become Anakin Skywalker again; Boba Fett; and this other bounty hunter, who goes by the code name: Terran." She paused and looked at him, "My troops will have them delivered to you by tomorrow, so that machine of yours had better be ready. And I hope you've got somewhere to hold them till they're harmless."

The man laughed as he said, "I've already taken care of everything. You just make sure that they are delivered undamaged."

The woman frowned, "Not using force will make it a lot harder."

"I didn't say you couldn't use force," interrupted the man as he sat back down, "you may use as much force as you want as long as I receive them unbroken. They may be beaten though."

The woman smiled to show her own dazzlingly perfect smile at his words and stood to leave. "I shall see you tomorrow then." Said the woman as she exited the office.

The young man nodded to her in farewell before gathering the folders into his arms and leaving the tiny room himself.


	2. Voices and Plans

**Author's Note**

Hello, the only reason this is up so fast is because I've had it typed for a while now. Do not expect the next chapter to be up this fast.

My plot bunny has red eyes and is demanding to be fed. He eats reviews.

Now the question is, Will You Feed Him?

**Disclaimer**

I do not own any of the Star Wars characters or creatures. Thank-you enjoy, and please Review. Reviews are like bread and water to an author stranded in the desert.

**Voices and Plans**

In the darkness that surrounded him, Boba heard a voice. He struggled to stay conscious despite the pounding pain that was beating in his head like a drum to the time of his pulse. Slowly the pain retreated to a dull throbbing at the base of his skull. Feeling a breeze on his face, he realized that he didn't have his helmet on. He kept his body relaxed, his eyes shut, and his breathing even. To anyone watching him it appeared as though he was still unconscious.

Memories of what had happened came back to him. He'd just collected a bounty and had been about to board Slave Ship when he had been peppered with toxic darts. Most of them had just bounced off of his armor harmlessly, but a few had found their way to his skin and released their poison directly into his blood stream. The poison had slowly worked its way to his brain, numbing his limbs as it went.

Most people would have given up and let the poison take them, but not Boba. In the short amount of time that it took for the poison to incapacitate him, he took out all but two of his attackers. The slaughter had only stopped when the poison had made it impossible for him to move his limbs.

Boba felt his chest burn with anger at the thought that he had been taken by surprise. Using his anger as a focus, Boba listened to the quiet conversation that was being held about four feet from his left side.

"-too dangerous." Said a voice, "He took out eighteen of our best fighters. Even after we hit him with the darts."

"Are you sure you hit him?" asked a second voice, "He was wearing all of that armor. You might not have hit him at all."

"I checked that", said the first voice, "when I removed his armor, I counted just how many hits we had. Out of the twenty fired, six managed to make it through to his skin."

Boba heard a gasp before the second voice whispered, "But just one of those things can take a man twice his size down in less then two minutes. And the loss of feeling in the limbs is said to be extremely painful." There was a slight pause before the voice continued again in an awed tone, "And you say that he was moving as if nothing was wrong for almost two minutes, and in that short amount of time he managed to take out eighteen of our best fighters?"

"Yes." replied the first voice. Then in a whisper the voice breathed, "It's as if he's not human."

In his mind, Boba couldn't help but give a little smile. He'd been called many things in his career, but no one had ever called him inhuman. Usually his enemies taunted him about the fact that he was a human.

He heard the sound of a door opening and silence descended upon the room as the two voices quickly stopped speaking.

"They're ready for him now." Said a new voice, which Boba identified as belonging to a female, "Since he won't be waking up any time soon, considering all of the darts you shot him with, you two will have to carry him."

"Yes ma'am." said both voices together. As they spoke Boba made a decision.

Before the voices could do anything, Boba opened his eyes and quickly stood up. He gave the room that he was in a glance. It was a simple holding cell with just the pallet that he had been lying on in it. At the far side of the room there was a door. Two men stood to the sides of the door, they were in full combat gear and as Boba stood up they turned to face him. Between the two men stood a tall woman with long black hair that was pulled into a braid.

Boba turned to face them, his face a blank mask that hid his humor beneath it. The cell's other occupants just stared at him for a moment in disbelief. Boba didn't move and stood in as unthreatening a way as possible. He knew that he could incapacitate them all without any danger to himself, but he had no idea where he was or where all of his armor and weapons were.

As soon as he'd moved Boba had known that his armor had been taken. His movement was slightly freer without it and he couldn't feel the slight weight of his westar 34-blaster pistols at his hips. Boba could have freed himself right then, but he refused to leave behind his armor and weapons. It would be much more productive to go along with whatever his captors had planned and to break free later. He didn't worry about them killing him. He doubted that they could.

The little staring match continued for a moment before one of the men broke out of his shock, and pointing a finger at Boba said, "Y-you!" Boba recognized his voice as the first one that had spoken while he had his eyes shut. "You should be comatose for at least a day!" Boba didn't respond. In the man's eyes he could see his fear of Boba and everything that he had done and everything that he might do now.

The woman shook her head slightly before looking Boba directly in the eye and saying, "Well, since you're awake, no one will have to carry you." Turning around to face the door she continued, "You will accompany me."

She knocked twice on the door and it slid open. She motioned for Boba to follow her and stepped out into the hall. Boba quietly followed, the two men exited the cell after him. As he stepped into the hall, Boba found himself surrounded on all sides by soldiers with their guns all trained on him. He chuckled to himself, they were slowly learning.

The hallway was white and brightly lit; it gave the feel of an empty hospital. At the end of the hallway stood a large door. It looked to be about fourteen feet high and maybe ten feet wide. As it slid open Boba saw that it was made of steel and was eight inches thick. Before he could examine the lock on the door, the soldiers behind him briskly pushed him inside.

The room behind the door was octagon in shape, with a ceiling so high that Boba couldn't see it through the shadows, and yet the lower part of the room was so brightly lit that it was painful. In the center of the room there were eight clear boxes equally spaced apart in an octagon. The boxes were four feet by four feet wide and eight feet tall. Boba was escorted to one of the boxes directly across from the wall that the door was in.

The woman placed her hand on one of the box's walls and leaning close to it whispered something. The wall shimmered for a moment under her hand before it disappeared. She turned to him and motioned for him to step inside. Boba simply stared at her and didn't move.

"Please go in," said the woman, "it's just a holding cell to keep you under observation till we can get the others in here." She sighed at Boba's lack of motion, "Your choices are to either wait out here and be shot full of sedatives again or to get in there and stay conscious and aware of your surroundings."

For a moment Boba continued to stare at her. Around him he could hear the soldiers tightening their grips on their blasters and holding their breaths. He stepped into what remained of the box to the sound of a collective breath being released.

He turned back to face the woman in time to hear her whisper, "_Sol filial_." Instantly the missing wall of the box shimmered back into existence and solidified.

The giant door that they had entered through opened again to allow another group of soldiers to enter. Boba leaned against the wall of his box and, with a blank expression on his face, watched as the new group of soldiers split into two groups. Each group contained ten soldiers, arranged in a circle around two people.

One group went around the left side of the circle of boxes, while the other group went to the right. As the groups approached, Boba was able to identify the people in the middle of the circles. The group to his left had Han Solo and Luke Skywalker, while the group to his right had Leia Solo and Darth Vader. Boba was more than a little surprised to see Darth Vader shoved into the box closest to his right side, but he kept all hints of his emotions tucked neatly inside where no one could see them.

Boba knew that he could defeat Luke, Leia, and Solo, the only thing that had ever saved the Corrilean was his luck, but all of them were still powerful and dangerous. And Vader was even more dangerous. Last time Boba had fought Vader they had ended up in a complete stalemate.

Turning to his right, Boba saw Solo stand up and walk right into the wall of his box. A few of the watching soldiers proceeded to laugh as he then fell flat on his butt.

"They've all been thoroughly drugged so that they're more cooperative." Said the woman. Boba noticed that she hadn't stopped staring at him since he entered the box. "You were supposed to be out for at least another day," she stepped closer to the box till her breasts hit the clear wall before continuing, "so it's really your own fault if you're completely conscious when they decide to start. I don't pity you though." She shook her head and leaning in even closer whispered, "I hope it's excruciatingly painful."

Boba didn't move or react in anyway and he could tell that his lack of reaction was starting to annoy her greatly. Huffing in anger she turned and, waving for the soldiers to follow her, marched to the other side of the room.

While the woman had been talking the door had opened and closed again and another group of soldiers had deposited two more people into their respective boxes. It was a boy and girl who both looked to be about seventeen years old. Now the only box left empty was the one directly across from him.

The door opened a final time and a horrible screeching noise reached his ears. A large group of soldiers wearing some type of black armor that covered them from head to toe entered pulling something along behind them. Boba couldn't help but blink in surprise as he realized that the thing they were pulling was a woman.

Twenty soldiers were all straining to get her into the last remaining box and they didn't seem to be having any luck. She let out another scream and Boba was startled to see the walls of his box ripple from the sound waves. Boba straightened and felt his body tense in anticipation. The soldiers surrounding his box all snapped to attention as they noticed the rippling and Boba's tensing body. Boba barely noticed their movements; all of his attention was focused on the woman that they were trying to force into the box opposite him.

She wasn't a beautiful woman, but she wasn't ugly either. She seemed to be maybe 5' 7" and possibly 150 lbs. by Boba's calculations and she seemed to be built out of pure muscle. Her dark brown hair went to her mid back and created a wild halo around her head, making her look like a wild animal. The noises she was making only added to the effect.

She was crouched low to the ground and was snarling at the soldiers surrounding her like a creature that had been cornered. She was wearing something that seemed to be a simple flight suit and combat boots. An empty holster sat on each of her hips and another one rested on her calf, showing that she was usually someone deadly to deal with. Though, from the way she was moving around in circles, Boba could tell that she didn't need a blaster to be deadly.

Lashing out with her arm, the woman managed to knock down two of her captors. Snarling, she kicked another soldier in the knee and, even through the walls of his box, Boba could hear a definite crack as it bent a way it was not supposed to. The woman lunged forward and hit the soldier in front of her with the palm of her hand hard enough to throw him backwards, while kicking straight out to the side with her left foot and hitting that soldier in the groin hard enough that a scream was torn from his throat.

Retreating back to the center of her circle, the woman let out a low growl as if challenging someone to try and subdue her. Somehow Boba heard it through the walls of his box and he had to struggle to keep himself from growling in response to her challenge. Something about the sound stroked the fire that was always burning inside of him and made him want to lash out at the things surrounding him even more. He didn't like to be confined, and he sure as hell didn't like being submissive to anyone.

His eyes were drawn back to the woman as she once again lunged out to attack, but this time they were more prepared. As she knocked one of them unconscious, another one got her with a lucky hit to the back of the head. She collapsed into a heap on the floor. She was hauled over to her box and unceremoniously dumped inside. The soldiers sealed the box just as the main door opened to reveal a handsome young man who Boba immediately recognized as the person in charge.

It wasn't that hard to figure out, considering all of the soldiers in the room snapped to attention at his appearance. The man walked to the center of the room and was joined by the lady who had escorted Boba here. The man surveyed the circle of boxes and their occupants before turning sharply to the woman.

"Just look at them!" he shouted. His face quickly turned pink as he continued, "I was hoping to introduce myself and explain why they were here, but just look at them!" He gestured to the boxes around him. "Seven of them are so drugged that they can barely stand and one's completely unconscious!"

"Actually," said the woman in a quiet voice, "Six of them are so drugged that they can barely stand, one's unconscious, and one's completely ignoring you."

"What?" snapped the man.

Sighing, the woman explained, "I said, only six are drugged. Fett there is wide awake." To emphasize her point she gestured at him.

The man turned to Boba and studied him for a long moment before saying, "Shouldn't he be practically comatose from all of those darts you hit him with? How many was it again, five?"

Looking disgruntled she corrected him, "No, we had six direct hits and maybe three partials."

Walking closer to Boba's box he quietly said, "Interesting. I'm going to have to investigate this." He stopped only a few feet away and once again began to study Boba. Looking directly at Boba for the first time he asked, "Do you want to know why I've had you brought here? Or do you not really care?" Boba didn't say anything and just continued to stare the man straight in the eye.

Backing up a step, his eyes never leaving Boba's, the man spoke to the woman behind him, "Very well then, we shall proceed now. I'll explain to the subjects what's going on after they've adapted again." Finally he turned his back on Boba and nodding to the woman said, "Begin."

At his word the room was plunged into darkness.

"First," said his disembodied voice, " take away everything that makes them more then others so that they can experience what it is like to be like everybody else."

From the boxes beside him, Boba heard voices screaming as if something was being torn out of them. After a few minutes the screams slowly died down into moans and sobs.

"Then," continued the man's voice, "take them back to the turning point that shapes every boy into a man and every girl into a woman." As the voice faded Boba felt a tugging at his chest. The feeling quickly grew to the point where he thought his heart was being ripped out and then it seemed to explode inside his body.

The pain rolled through him in waves, burning his blood as it went. All around him he heard the others' screams, and even though he felt as if he was being ripped limb from limb, he didn't utter a sound. Slowly the screams around him were cut off into nothingness. Through the pain-induced haze that was surrounding his brain, Boba realized that the screaming had only stopped because everyone else had passed out. As more waves of pain passed through his body, Boba felt his legs give out. He collapsed and only remained upright by leaning on the wall of his box.

He heard a single clap and suddenly the room was once again filled with that harsh white light. Boba looked out the wall he was leaning on and saw the man kneeling right in front of him with the woman standing right behind him. They were both watching Boba with looks of interest on their faces.

"Amazing," said the woman, "he's still up"

Boba's vision was starting to get blurry and he could feel his grip on consciousness slipping. The man looked at him through the box wall and Boba felt the anger that was always inside him surge up. And for a moment, Boba let it shine through his eyes. As he stared at the man, Boba saw his eyes widen slightly in fear before his strength gave out completely and he found himself sliding to the floor as darkness claimed him.


	3. Body Pains

Chapter Two

**Author's Note**

Sorry I have not updated recently. I hate typing up stories that I have already written out on paper. So this story could take a while to get posted if only for that one reason. Sorry again.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own any of the Star Wars characters or creatures. Thank you and enjoy.

**Body Pains**

For a second time, Boba found himself struggling to regain consciousness. He heard a groan of pain and realized that it had come from him. He opened his eyes slowly and found himself looking at a medical droid.

"Oh," exclaimed the droid, " you are awake."

Boba tried to sit up, but found that he couldn't move. Looking down at himself he saw that he was being held in place by iron clasps that attached him to the table at his wrists, ankles, and stomach.

"Now, now." Said the droid admonishingly as Boba strained against his bonds, "Don't struggle, you'll only hurt yourself."

As if waiting for the droids words Boba's vision faded out and his body gave a small spasm as a wave of pain wracked his body. He made no noise as he waited till the pain passed a moment later and his vision returned.

"Careful." Warned the droid, "You're the first one awake and from everything your body's gone through you should be in an almost catatonic state right now."

Boba merely looked blankly at the droid and let his body go slack against the restraints.

"That's better." Said the droid, "Now, if you promise to go slowly and take it easy you can get up and get used to yourself. Alright?"

Boba nodded in response and kept his body relaxed.

The droid seemed happy with his response and, unbuckling him, said, "Go slowly and let your brain readjust for your body."

Normally Boba would have ignored the droid, but the pain he felt as he sat up convinced him to follow the droids orders. He carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed and placed them on the cold metallic floor. He eased himself off the bed so that he was standing. He held onto the bed tightly as another wave of pain rolled through him and robbed him of his sight again.

When his vision had finally returned he noticed that everything was brighter and more defined. He heard the medic droid let out a startled beep, but he ignored it and focused his attention on the strange tingling feeling in his limbs.

The sound of the door sliding open prompted him to turn around. Fours soldiers entered with their weapons snapping up to focus on Boba as soon as they had a clear line of fire. The woman who'd sealed Boba into his box and the young man who'd bragged about this whole thing being his idea followed behind the soldiers into the room.

It didn't take Boba much time to decide that he didn't really like either one of them.

"Oh, Boba," said the man and Boba had to repress a growl at the man's friendly tone, "you're up already." He looked at the medic droid with a slight glare as he asked, "Why is he up? His body must be relaxed to avoid any lasting bad effects."

The droid let out a few indignant beeps before saying, "He woke up much too soon and he refused to stop struggling against his restraints. Since I've released him, he's relaxed considerably and he has obeyed my orders and hasn't tried to push his body when it's not ready."

As the droid explained itself Boba observed the soldiers and the woman. He smiled to himself at the fear that was clearly written on their faces. Their guns shook slightly and they kept glancing at the woman as if for reassurance. The woman was completely ignoring them however. From the way she was pointedly glaring at the back of the young man's head Boba could tell that she was not happy with whatever was going on.

"But he's still unstable!" at the man's shout, Boba turned all of his attention to the young man standing a few feet in front of him. As if feeling himself under observation, the man glanced at Boba and froze.

The man's eyes widened in surprise and he whispered, "That's impossible."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you sir!" exclaimed the droid, "He's already stabilized. His body seems to have completely accepted what's happening to it and has even seemed to use the change to it's own advantage. His body's somehow eliminated most of it's irrelevant functions."

"What do you mean by irrelevant functions?" asked the man as he moved his eyes up and down Boba's body as if he was trying to solve a complex puzzle and the answer was somewhere inside Boba.

"Well," explained the droid as it handed the man a datapad, "he had an unusually high pain threshold before. His body has seemed to deem that a good thing and has apparently raised it even more, but with a certain twist."

"What twist?" asked the woman. Boba noted that she was now staring at him along with the man. "How high was his pain threshold before and how high will it probably be now?"

"I'll use an example to explain the twist. Before, if he got hit by a blaster in the leg, with his armor on he would suffer from 3rd degree burns but he would barely be able to tell that he'd gotten hurt. Instead of being almost completely incapacitated by the injury he would simply be slightly impeded by the pain and greatly annoyed at the fact that if he didn't get it treated he could lose the limb."

Boba had to fight to keep the smirk he was feeling from showing on his face as he watched the soldiers faces pale at the droids words. They all knew how painful blaster shots could be. Boba had experienced exactly what the droid was explaining more times then he cared to remember. He'd always known that his tolerance for pain was high and he used it to his advantage whenever he could.

"That explains why he was able to stay conscious through out the reversal process." Muttered the man before gesturing for the droid to continue.

"That was his tolerance before, now; however, it has been greatly increased. Instead of being slightly impeded by the injury he wouldn't even feel it." Explained the droid.

"Now that's not necessarily a good thing." Said the woman, "If he couldn't even feel it he might not notice it and could lose the limb because he didn't realize it was injured and didn't treat it."

"True." Said the droid. "But," it continued, "that's where the twist comes in. It seems that in order to avoid that scenario, his body has developed so that instead of the injured nerves sending messages of pain to his brain they simply send messages designed to attract his attention. Basically, if he is injured, instead of feeling hurt he will suddenly feel the urge to look at the injured body part. Once he acknowledges the injuries existence it seems his nerves will _then_ send pain messages, but the instant his mind thinks of something else the messages will stop. I believe his body created this so that he can function unhindered with injuries and simply tend to them when he has time. However, " added the droid, "like every other human some pains will register, but for him, if something registers as painful it will probably knock him unconscious."

"This is an interesting development." Said the man. He had been reading through the datapad as the droid had spoken.

"Indeed." Said the droid. It continued to say something about how his hormone levels had also changed, but Boba found himself unable to focus as a wave of pain worse then the others wracked his body.

Boba managed to stay upright through sheer force of will and an iron grip on the table that he had been laying on earlier. The only outward sign that of his struggle was the way his fingers turned white from his grip on the table. And even that was hidden by the fact that he was holding onto the table behind his back. The pain continued to intensify and Boba saw that the edges of his vision were beginning to fade. He forced his eyes to stay open and focused them on the young man in front of him.

As he locked eyes with the man before him, Boba felt another surge of anger flare inside of him at this insignificant, puny, weakling of a creature that thought he could control him.

Boba saw the man's eyes widen in shock, but found that he was having trouble caring because of his anger and the pain. As quickly as it had come though, the pain left his body and he found his vision brightening. As the pain diminished Boba found his anger growing.

A sharp prick in his left shoulder told him that he'd been shot with yet another tranquilizer dart. As his arm began to grow numb he felt the sting of at least ten more bite into his chest and neck. To Boba's ever growing anger he found that he was quickly losing his hold on consciousness.

The drugs were fast acting and he had already lost all feeling in his arms and chest. And it was taking all of his remaining energy to keep his legs from collapsing. He found himself slipping into darkness once again and in the back of his mind he noticed that it was becoming common lately for his periods of sleep to be a result of either serious injury or toxins.

As his eyes finally slipped shut he felt his body tilt and fall, but he never felt his impact with the ground. As he slept, in the darkness deep in his mind, his anger froze, crystallized, and was added to the cold fire that drove him.

The young man watched as the Fett's body fell to the ground with a soft thud. He let out a tired sigh as he rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands and tried to get the image of Fett's cold eyes out of his mind. He quickly composed himself and turned to face the woman and her soldiers. From the looks on their faces he could tell that the bounty hunter, even in his diminished state, scared them silly.

He gave them an annoyed look as he snapped at the, "Well, get him off the floor. He's done so take him to the holding cells."

The woman gave him an amused look as she motioned for the soldiers to pick up the fallen bounty hunter. "Which one do you want him in?" she asked, "or do you not care?"

The man thought for a moment before answering, "Put him in block one."

She smirked at him, "So you're going to give him a little extra privacy. Why?"

The man merely looked at her as if she was stupid as he said, "He is more likely to cooperate if he's more comfortable."

"Wouldn't you want to make Anakin more cooperative?" He's got the biggest anger problem out of all of them. I'd think you wouldn't want to get him mad. Who knows what he'd do to get back at you."

The woman jumped in surprise as the man chuckled and said, "Anakin is helpless now that he's been reduced to the state of a normal human. I'm much more worried about Fett's cooperation. Remember, he's lost none of his power, in fact he's probably gained even more physical power than he had before. And his anger is an even greater force to reckon with then Anakin's."

The woman snorted, "It sounds like you're afraid of him."

The man let out another little chuckle, "No, by the time I'm done with Fett he'll be obeying my every command. He'll be my most loyal servant. All it will take is time. Making him more cooperative will simply make the process faster."

The woman nodded to show she understood. "I'll be back after I drop him off to get the arrangements for the others." She motioned to the soldiers, and carrying the unconscious Boba Fett, they exited the medical room.

The man watched them go and then turned to the medical droid ordering, "Get me the files on the others. I want to watch their progress. And figure out why Fett woke up so early."

The droid hurried off to do as he'd ordered and the man couldn't help but think of the way the bounty hunter's eyes had appeared so cold and yet at the same time seemed to turn him into ice as he looked at them. He gave his head a slight shake to rid himself of the image. But as he followed after the droid he found that he couldn't get rid of the feeling that had accompanied those eyes.


End file.
